Once Upon A Time: The Second Chapter
by JackalCringe
Summary: Wally and Artemis are once again trapped in a fairy tale, but this time, they do not know who they are. Read as they try to live through their characters and finally find each other. Mean mermaids, green-skinned beings, jealous pixies, cannonballs, and awkward teen conversations included. Stand-alone sequel.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note **I'm back in action. Welcome to a new chapter to Once Upon A Time. While this is a sequel, it **CAN BE READ ON ITS OWN**. I'm not going to tell you the story, but its one of my favorites and easy to guess. Review!

NOTE: This is set in the 1st season, after Wally's 16th birthday.

**Artemis's POV**

_1:43 AM, Abandoned Warehouse, Atlanta, GA_

I dove behind a large wooden box in the abandoned warehouse, hoping—_praying—_he hadn't seen me. Otherwise, the whole plan Robin had created would go to shit.

"Come out, come out, blondie." He whispered, his voice hoarse and echoing in the empty room. "I'm going to do just as I did last time. This time, you'll be the MAIN SHOW. This time, you are going to **STAY THERE!**"

He aimed his weapon, a heavy, metal-laden bazooka, towards my shelter. I barely had time to yell, "Crap!" before the blast hit, its extreme heat washing over me.

And suddenly a yellow-and-red-clad speedster was in front of me, and the heat was gone. Black spots appeared in the corner of my vision, swimming lazily. "ARTEMIS!" He yelled.

"Wally…no." I whispered. I felt as if I was melting into a deep sleep…

"It's too late!" The Wicked Dream laughed, keeping his hand on the trigger and continuing to fire that unpleasantly warm ray.

"We'll find each other, okay?" Wally yelled, shaking my shoulders as my head rolled.

I nodded, feeling weak. I pressed close and whispered, "Just like last time, together…"


	2. The Boy

**Author's Note **Hey guys! I thought it'd be a good idea to write the WHOLE STORY out, so then I can quickly post every couple of days. If you didn't understand the prologue, the Wicked Dream has made them the _main characters_ of the story, not just bystanders, so they may or may not know who they are. *evil grin*

**Artemis's POV**

_1:45 AM, London, 1911_

"AHH!" I screamed, tugging my blankets as close as possible, trying to shake away the visions. _What kind of dream was_ that_?_ I wondered. I remember someone…a boy…it slipped through my fingers like cupped water. All was forgotten as light flooded into the bedroom when my door flew open, my worried mother running to me.

"What happened?" Ms. Darling asked, wiping the sweat from my brow with her handkerchief.

I shook my head. While my mother was annoyingly overprotective, her touch was comforting. "Just a bad dream, mother."

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked.

I sighed. I was used to this. "No, mother. Just a bad dream."

"About your father?"

I jerked my head to look at her. "No."

My father had left last month on his tour of the east, being the head of a trading company. He was rarely around anymore.

She sighed, "Alright, Hun." Tucking in my sheets like when I was younger, "You're all packed for tomorrow?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Said goodbye to your friends?"

I grunted.

"Don't be mad, dear, it's for the best."

I became angry. How could she say it was for the best? "Father wouldn't have wanted it!"

Her kind eyes became tired. I always brought this up. "Michael is a good man, handsome, rich. He'll treat you well and you'll be set for life. You think you're father wouldn't have wanted this?"

"He would've wanted me to stay a kid as long as I could, fall in love with a man before I marry him. Michael is a bore, there's absolutely no attraction. I do not like him." I turned away from her, trying to keep angry tears in.

"You'll learn to love him." She tried to look at me, but couldn't get around my back. She sighed. "Enough of this, Wendy. It's too late. You'll be wedded tomorrow." She walked over to my door, and as she flicked off the light said, "We all must grow up some time, Wendy."

"I don't want to grow up." I muttered to the empty room.

**Wally's POV**

_1:51 AM, London_

I flew through the night sky, letting the sights and smells of late night London breathe life into me. The Thames rolled through below, and the tower of Big Ben rose high before the tiny townhouses. A small, bright moon stood in the sky, and while this was beautiful, the stars were spaced and far between. _The main reason I don't like the city, _I thought, _you can't see the stars._

I swooped left, flying high and executing a perfect aerial dive. _The bastard's a quick fellow_, I thought. The fairy protested, trying to catch up, her bells shaking angrily.

"Sorry, Tink." I laughed as she poked my belly. "He turned on me."

…

I flew down the street he was trying to sneak onto, quietly following. A few men in casual suits and top hats walked about, so I took to the rooftops, glancing now and again so I wouldn't lose sight of the target.

"Dammit," I whispered.

The sneaky bastard slid through a two-inch crack in a window below, making this a lot more difficult. I flew down when I saw the street clear out, looking into the cracked window. It was a dark bedroom, lined with bags and boxes. A figure lay beneath the sheets of the bed. They shifted and a _long _blonde braid tumbled to the floor.

_Please don't be awake, please don't be awake, please don't be awake…_

The person sat up, sighing. They threw their pillow hard across the room, shaking the dresser.

_Oh crap_,I thought.

I continued to peek through, and suddenly I saw him, hanging upside down from the ceiling.

I slid my fingers in the crack and pulled open the window and within seconds I was flying at the thing.

**Artemis's POV**

_1:57 AM, Darling residence _

I tossed the pillow across the room, shaking my dresser. _Hope Mother didn't hear that_, I thought regretfully, when there was a loud _bang _of the window slamming up to its limit. I jerked around, and was hit by someone's foot in the chin.

Shocked, I couldn't scream. I stared at the person, a boy, flying about my ceiling, chasing a solid black figure. He snatched its foot, hauling it down to my bed.

He gripped it around the waist, the silhouette thrashing wildly. My mattress shook with the vibrations. He held it close to his body, meaning it couldn't be very wide.

_Not a person._

The boy looked up at me, and our gazes locked. It broke me out of my trance, and I readied a scream.

His hand silenced me before I could suck in a breath. The figure in his arms kicked out, startling the boy into letting go.

He sucked his teeth, glaring at me.

I threw his hand away, falling off the bed in a tangle of sheets. "What the—"

"Ah man!" He hissed, rising in the air and chasing after the thing, currently behind my dresser. He slid the furniture across the room, tackling the black being.

He grappled with it, pulling and holding it down.

"What is that?" I asked, curiosity overtaking my fear.

"It's my shadow." He grunted. "He keeps getting away from me."

A yellow glow joined in the wrestle, pulling at the shadow's hair.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Needa get it back on," he held the thing's legs, "can you help?"

"What—No! Get out of my house!" I whispered, frantic. "My mother will hear you!"

"Just help me get this on!" he replied, trying to hold his shadow down.

"H-how?"

He groaned, "Sew it!"

I hurried to my bedside table and grabbed my sewing kit. Taking one of the ready needles, I ran to the boy, kneeling to stitch man and shadow together. "Like this?" I asked, demonstrating.

"Onto my shoe." He replied.

I poked my needle through the shadow, which only felt cold. Poking it through the boy's tough riding boot soles, I continued until one foot was done. I finished the second faster.

"Done," I sighed.

The boy stood, testing my handiwork. His shadow moved along with him. Grinning at me, he rose to the ceiling. "Thanks."

The yellow glow floated to his shoulder. With a gasp, I realized it was a girl, standing with her arms crossed. _What magic! _I thought. I stepped closer, studying the fairy. She didn't seem to appreciate the open stare, and turned away from me. Dragonfly wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. She was scantily dressed in leaves, leaving her back and legs rather nude. Her hair was jet black, her eyes a startling azure. Bright, golden dust poured off of her, resulting in a faint glow.

"What is she?" I asked, moving within five inches of the girl. "A pixie?"

"Fairy, though there's not much difference." The boy informed, lifting her from his shoulder and moving her near my face. "Her name's Tinkerbelle, but I call her Tink."

"Hello," I smiled, which was answered with a blown raspberry, earning a smirk from the boy.

Tink spoke, gesturing wildly with her hands. All I heard was the sound of bells. The boy laughed.

"What, you understand? What did she say?" I asked.

"She says you're a big, ugly girl."

My face fell. "Oh," I muttered, "Well, I think she's lovely."

Tink shrugged and flipped her hair at me. Things began to click in my mind, albeit slowly. A flying boy…

"So what's your name?" he asked.

With a glowing fairy…

"Wendy."

Named _Tinkerbelle_…_Where have I heard that name?_

I gasped. I was bombarded with memories of my father, telling me fairytales when I was very, very small. One about a boy who refused to grow up. He called him…

"What's wrong?"

I looked at him, exclaiming, "Why, you're _Peter Pan_!"

He grinned, "Correct."

I stared at him, wondering how _correct _my father was in his tales.

He was not much taller than me, with messy red hair and bright eyes, the color of a spring leaf. He had a mischievous twist to his mouth and a proud chin. He couldn't be more than a year older than me. Freckles splattered his cheeks and shoulders down to his…bare chest. I gulped. Never in my fifteen years had I seen a boy with his shirt off. I wandered over what he was wearing: ripped brown trousers, a thick belt to hold it, the stitched riding boots. Across his chest was a leather strap, holding a sheathed dagger at his hip. I glanced away; I had been gazing to long on his broad shoulders and lean frame. I hoped the lack of light hid my burning cheeks.

"Something wrong?" he asked, taking into the air and floating around my head.

"I—I thought you were supposed to be younger." I muttered. "Peter…how on Earth do you do that?" I asked, gesturing at his floating body.

He grinned, his mischievous eyes twinkling. "I can show you how to. Just a bit of faith, trust, a secret ingredient."

"Can you teach me?" I pleaded.

"Why, sure!" He gripped a protesting Tink. Holding her over my head, he shook her, washing me in the golden dust. I sneezed, awaiting instructions. Sitting cross-legged in the air, he scratched his head. "What else…" He snapped his fingers.

"What?" I exclaimed, my excitement engulfing me.

Suddenly, he was about an inch from my nose, grinning, completely sincere, almost like an innocent child who didn't know about personal space. "Think any happy little thought!"

He jumped back with amazing dexterity, landing at the top of my chair in his cross-legged position. "Go ahead."

"Any happy little thought?" I wondered. I thought about my father, telling me stories of princesses, and dragons, and flying boys. My feet left the ground, and I began to glide around my room, kicking away from the walls. I laughed.

_A happy childhood, now going to completely disappear._

This thought halted me, and I fell on my bed. Putting my hands on my face, I rubbed at my skin, trying not to weep. Peter landed beside me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern lining his face.

"Oh, Peter, I'm to be wedded tomorrow."

"What?!" He shot into the air. "Aren't you a bit young? You're _my age_!"

I shook my head, "My mother married when she was fifteen, back in Vietnam. To my father. And now I'm marrying a boring rich guy." I pulled at my blankets, "It's not fair! I don't know him. She's forcing me to grow up."

"_GROW UP?!_" Peter wailed, shooting to my ceiling.

"Peter! My mother will hear you!" I whispered fiercely, grabbing his arm and pulling him down. "Quiet!"

He grabbed the sides of my face, looking into my eyes. "But you _can't _grow up!" he demanded, as if I suggested eating a baby. "I won't allow it!"

"Peter, what—"

He shot back into the air, pulling me up to stand on the bed. "Come with me to Never Land! You won't have to grow up." His lip curled at the last two words.

Tinkerbelle stomped her feet, arguing and protesting. Bells jingled angrily.

"Oh, I don't know, Peter." I uttered, looking at my packed bags. I thought of Michael, his handsome yet old face, speaking of elections and stock prices. My mother's pretty face, crying for me. "My mother…"

"You can always come back and say hi, from time to time." He suggested.

I hesitated, but the temptation of going to Never Land was to strong. I clasped his hands. "Sounds like a deal! I should go get some things." I began to gather clothes, but his hand pulled me back, once again invading my personal space.

"Wendy," he said expertly, "the first thing about adventures is" he raised his brows, "you don't _plan _for them."

Pulling me towards the open window, he jumped out, floating just outside.

I looked over the side, gulping. It would be quite a fall. "Peter, that's—"

"You're scared?"

"No! Move." I jumped out, trying to think happy thoughts. However, the rush of falling scattered my wits, and I dropped.

Peter caught my arm, pulling me up. I rested on the windowsill to gather myself, acting as lookout for anyone who could be watching us fly.

"You ready?" He asked, grinning.

I took a breath, "Ready."

**Wally's POV **

_2:14 AM, Darling residence_

I took Wendy's hands, beginning the ascent into the sky. She was slightly reluctant to fly outside her room, but also very excited, by the way her pretty eyes looked about happily. She was a pretty girl, I admitted. The first human girl I had ever met, actually. _Girls are rather soft, _I gathered.She had long, blonde hair tied into a braid, gray, defiant eyes, and tan skin. Wearing a white nightgown that puffed at the shoulders, it caught and blew wildly in the wind. She looked on the verge of adulthood, which is why it was so important to get her to Never Land.

_Growing up is for adults, _I snickered.

Wendy jumped out, flying around the chimney for practice.

"Let's go." I said, taking her hand and soaring quickly to the tower of Big Ben in the distance.

She flew alongside me, her braid twisting in the wind. "How do we get there?"

I pointed. Two stars glared in the ink black sky, daring the light pollution to cloud them. "Second star to the right, straight on through."

Her eyes widened. "You want us to go through a star?"

Tink sighed near my ear, "Why did we have to bring her?"

I grinned, "Don't be jealous, she needed our help. And yeah, that's the plan, Wendy."

We swooped around Big Ben, and I pulled Wendy up so we could sit on the hour hand, watching the lights of the city.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. "I've never seen London like this!"

I pulled out my fiddle, playing a happy tune that fit her mood. At the end, she clapped joyously.

"This is the happiest I've been since my father left." She said with a rueful smile.

I grinned. "If you're ready, let's go." I flung her off the side, laughing as she screamed. I swooped down and caught her around the waist, soaring high into the clouds.

"Peter!" she shouted in my ear. "Do NOT do that again!"

Tink guffawed, slapping her thighs and pointing at her.

"Calm down, Wendy. Besides, we're halfway there. Look!" I pointed to the nearing star. "Hold on tight!"

I plunged through, knowing the route like it was tattooed in my mind. I glanced at Wendy, who had her eyes tightly shut. "Wendy," I said, "Open your eyes."

She gasped.

We were in a vortex of color. Psychedelic, kaleidoscopic, mind-blowing pigments and tone, all created dizzying euphoria.

We burst through the end of the tunnel, entering sapphire blue sky and spring breezes.

I could hear the smile in Wendy's voice, right next to my ear. "Oh, Peter—it's _wonderful!_"

**Author's Note **In the movie, it seems that Wendy says Peter's name almost every sentence she's talking to him. It's kinda annoying. Anyway, remember they are a bit OOC because they're not themselves, I won't bring 'em around till later. Chou!


	3. The Island

**Artemis's POV**

_1:13 PM, Never Land_

I held my breath and gripped Peter as tight as I could through the vortex of colors, entranced by the sheer dizzying intensity of it. I could tell we had exited it when a breeze hit me, tossing my hair. There had been no wind in the tunnel.

I looked around, but all I could see were white clouds and azure sky. I unconsciously tightened, unused to the height. That was when I looked down, my eyes meeting land far below.

It was an island. Never Land, as cozy and beautiful as any of the Pacific islands Father used to speak of. Shaped almost into a crescent, turquoise ocean lapped onto its white beaches. On the far side, lush mountains rose into menacing shapes, clouds topping their peaks.

"Oh, Peter—it's _wonderful_!" I exclaimed, squeezing him with my happiness. I gazed back at the island as Peter soared in circles, providing a better view.

Two inlets pierced the island, and monstrous rocks surged out of the sea on the west face, creating the image of a skull. It was dark-looking and scary.

Peter flew closer to the island, so that I could see everything. Suddenly I wasn't holding anything, and my braid was whipping back as I tumbled quickly toward the water.

My arms were caught above my head and I was halted midair. "Peter!" I protested.

He grinned above me, swinging my weight to and fro. "C'mon Wendy! I'll show you around!" He flew to the east past more large rocks, narrowly missing them and scaring the hell out of me.

"_Peter!_" I screamed as a particularly large rock was within a few feet of smashing me into something unrecognizable.

He laughed and tugged me up. "I wouldn't intentionally hurt you, Wendy."

"Maybe not intentionally." I said under my breath.

He soared low over the ocean, dunking my feet and creating streamlines. We were nearing the beach, violet rocks of odd shapes lay closer inland, covered in vine and moss. The cove was surrounded by lush, tropical trees.

Peter was saying something, but I was too captured by the beauty of the place to listen. I was jerked down by something below and suddenly Peter no longer was there. A hand had clasped my foot, and I was in the water.

…

My eyes opened, the tropic waters clear enough to see in. I gasped, inhaling water at the sight. A woman was holding my shoulders, glaring at me.

She was beautiful, her hair thick and blonde and floating about her head. She wore a black corset and choker. Her narrowed blue eyes and pursed full lips made me wonder what I had done wrong. I struggled and coughed, shaking to get air. Things were beginning to get fuzzy when she pulled me up, sitting me on a rock with undeserved annoyance. She jumped up beside me, and that's when I noticed the tail. If I hadn't been sucking in air as fast as I could I would have jumped away. It was navy blue, long and scaly, glittery. Beautiful.

My eyes widened at her. She snorted.

"What's a _girl _doing with Peter?" Someone in the water asked. Swimming up to us, an angry mermaid splashed at me.

She was just even more beautiful, taller, her hair ebony, more muscular. An old American flag clothed her chest, tied neatly at the back. She looked and swam like a goddess.

I stood, becoming angry. "Stop it!" I growled when another one pulled at my dress.

This one had the pretty cocoa skin of Africa, short, spiky hair and multiple earrings.

I pulled my dress away, ripping it. "Now look what you did!"

"You're kind of pretty." Another said, this one Asian in features. She was shockingly similar to my mother in appearance. She had some hardness, but I could see some kindness in her eyes. She sat on my rock, touching my hair. In comparison, her hair was black and wild and thick, the kind of hair I had to do everyday for my mother.

"Thank you," I said, pulling my own away from her touch. They surrounded me.

The black mermaid grabbed my braid, almost pulling me off the rock. "Come join us!" She said nastily.

"No, I'd rather not," I urged, tugging back my hair.

"What, to good for us?" The ebony-haired mermaid splashed me, and the others joined. The Asian one hung back, a worried expression on her pretty face.

"Peter?!" I shouted, trying to cover my face.

He was some fifty feet in the air, laughing.

_Well then, _I thought. I grabbed a large conch, readying it in the air. I would try not to hit them _too _hard.

I swung it down, but there was nothing in my hand. "Wendy! Wendy!" Peter exclaimed, something like shock coating his voice. "They were just having a little fun!" He smirked.

I wanted to hit him.

"Yeah, we only wanted to drown her." The blonde one assured, twirling her hair and making puppy eyes at him.

"See? Learn to loosen up, Wendy."

I crossed my arms, my ears roaring. "Loosen up? You want me to _loosen up_. Those—those _girls _nearly killed me!" I ignored Tinkerbelle's chuckling.

"_Nearly_," the black mermaid nodded, "keyword."

The others agreed.

"Oh, let's just go, Peter." I grabbed his arm, trying to lead him away. This proved impossible on a rock.

"Wait a minute, Wendy. Let me introduce you." He insisted. Pointing to the black-haired mermaid, "That's Diana," the blonde, "Dinah," the cocoa-skinned girl, "Raquel," and finally the Asian beauty, "and Jade."

I wrung out my sopping dress. "Well it's a _pleasure _to meet you."

"Feelings mutual, honey." Dinah bit, her eyes darting back to Peter. "So, Peter, have any new adventures?"

"Peter, I want to see more of the island." I interrupted. I had to get away from these crazy girls. _Is this jealousy? _I shook my head. I did not want to be like Tinkerbelle, who was watching with an amused smile.

"Oh, wait a minute!" Diana scowled, weighing down her features. "He was going to tell us stories! Who are you to come in and take Peter from us?"

My mouth gaped. Dumbstruck, I sputtered, "He's not some kind of—of _object _that belongs to you! And who are _you_ to nearly kill me! You're like roses, pretty petals, with _evil_ thorns!"

"Now she's done it!" Raquel splashed.

"How _dare _you!"

"Girls! GIRLS!" Peter shouted over the mermaids thrashing and my insults. "You're acting very strange, you know that?" He said to both parties.

My anger was momentarily distracted by a large shadow, sailing slowly past us.

"Shh!" he said to me personally. He flew to the edge of a rock, glancing around it. "It's Hook." He muttered.

The mermaids made sounds of fright, diving into the water and disappearing.

Sensing the fear in the air, I ducked low onto my own rock, gazing at the large ship sailing by. It was quite mighty, with three great masts, its hull painted in red and black. _Jolly Roger _was painted in moldy white on the side, a black flag of piracy whipping dramatically on the main mast. Barnacles flawed the bottom bit of the boat.

Suspicious, Peter whispered, "What's he up to?"

I kept my eyes on the ship, unable to answer.

The ship came to a slow halt, and the racket of the crew and anchor drifted over.

A dinghy was hauled over the side, I could make out three figures sitting in it. It splashed clumsily into the water, jostling the passengers. I could hear the large-hatted figure yelling. The second began to paddle, while the smaller of the three sat quietly.

"They're headed for Skull Rock. I'm going after them." Peter said aloud, taking off into the air.

"Peter!" I whispered fiercely, hoping I wouldn't attract the attention of the pirates. All the quietness gave me unreasonable fear. He continued to follow the dinghy from far behind. "Peter!" I said a little louder.

I stood, considering my chances of reaching him. Not very good, as I wasn't a very good swimmer. "Tinkerbelle!" I called, fishing out the faint gold glow some lengths behind Peter.

She turned to look at me, glanced back at Peter, and dismissed me with a hand. _Better off without you, _her glare seemed to say.

_No help there. _I gathered my nightdress, kneeling and dipped my toe into the water. It wasn't cold, more a tropical warm. I hopped in, hoping they would think I was a mermaid or something if they noticed. I swam beneath the water, afraid to come up for air. When my lungs burned, I pushed myself up, took a breath, and continued.

_His attention span matches that of a six-year old. _I thought angrily, letting the heat of my irritation propel me.

As I sailed up for the next breath, I was hoisted out of the water to the cover of trees, strong arms holding me under my arms.

"Sorry, Wendy," Peter laughed, his tone uneasy. "I forgot."

I spit a stream of water out, huffing. "No problem."

"Tink?" He said suggestively to the fairy.

She crossed her arms but relented when she looked at us. Her eyes narrowed; her face was pink. I pulled away from him slightly, realizing how we must have looked in such a position: me leaning into him with my wet dress, his chin sitting atop my head and his arms around my torso.

I was practically drowned in a current of pixie dust. Sneezing, I muttered, "Thanks, Tink."

She tossed her head.

Peter took my hand and angled us in the direction of the dangerous rock. He pulled me quickly, rushing after the dinghy.

Skull Rock rose in front of us, its face shaped into a threatening scowl, its eyes narrowed windows into the hollow inside it. I gulped. I caught sight of the small raft heading into the mouth of the rock.

"What do you think they're doing?" I asked, nervous.

He grinned. "We're about to find out."

**Wally's POV**

_1:40 PM, Skull Rock_

I let go of Wendy's hand and flew into Skull Rock's right eye socket. The darkness pressed up in the small space before widening into a mighty cave of overhanging ceiling rock. Jagged slabs rose out of the murky water below as well, dangerous obstacles for any boat, let alone a dinghy.

It rounded the entrance, coming to a stand still at a tiny gray island of rock and sand in the middle. I squinted. That was clearly Hook, with his large hat and plume. Smee, his first mate, holding the third passenger. I moved closer to see. With the flash of light that belonged to a now burning oil lamp, I could make out a girl, a feather sticking up out of her hair.

Tiger Lily!

"Tell me where Peter Pan hides, pretty." Hook growled, impatient. She had obviously not been answering any of his questions.

Tiger Lily moved away from him, sitting proud with her chin raised.

Hook shook, turning away to slam his hook into the rock behind him. It made a horrible screeching noise that echoed throughout the cave. "I am losing patience, girl! Tie the ropes tighter, Smee!"

Smee obliged with "In a flash, Cap'n," and a sympathetic look at her, tightening the ropes around her chest. The rope led off to a small anchor, lying dangerously close to the edge of the island. Hook tested his foot on it, warning her.

"Now tell me, girl, before I do something I _really _don't want to do." He smiled, the delight in his eyes showing otherwise.

I shivered, my blood coiling at his voice. He had an unnerving, intellectual aura about him. He could've been handsome if I didn't think he was so dangerous. He kept himself clean, but wasn't afraid to use dirty methods. His oiled black hair hid underneath a grand maroon buccaneer hat, complete with gold lace and a white plume. His stern face was cast in an ever-present scowl, his brows practically sitting on his brown, intelligent eyes. Tall and broad, he was intimidating in his red captain's coat. He would be after me until I was dead. I had cut off his hand after he had tried to take Tinkerbelle a long time ago.

Smee, on the other hand, was a complete nutter. Slightly older than Hook, he was clumsy, loud, and stupid. This was deceiving, because he was _extremely _fast. His blonde hair used to be short, but had grown out over the years. He had a kind, handsome face, and deep-set jade eyes. Everything he did annoyed Hook to no end, but he still kept him as First Mate.

I unsheathed my dagger silently, moving slowly behind stalactite, lest Smee's oil lamp cast my shadow over the cave wall.

Wendy gazed at me with excited eyes, glancing between Hook and me. She gave me a thumbs up. I grinned, holding up a finger. _Watch this. _

"I've had enough, Tiger Lily!" Hook snarled, stabbing through the neck of her tribal dress with his hook and lifting her a foot off the ground.

I sucked in a large breath, bellowing in between the stone, "HOOOK! THAT IS ENOUGH!"

It echoed through the cave, bouncing off the rock.

"_PUT HER DOWN!" _I shouted, this time causing some of the stalactite to fall. It splashed within lengths of the island, creating waves that soaked Captain Hook's boots.

Smee shook visibly. "Cap'n, I think it's them natives' gods."

Hook set Tiger Lily down reluctantly. "I'm not so sure."

"Not so SURE, Hook? Would you like me to give you something to be SURE about?" My voice was deep and threatening. I sat nonchalantly against a smooth rock, toying with the Captain. "I WILL CURSE YOU AND YOUR CREW. DROWN IN A SHIP WRECK, YOU WILL."

"What is your name, great god?" Smee asked, his voice shaking.

I looked over, snickering as Smee praised on his knees. Hook still held Tiger Lily.

"ME? I am…Great Water Tides," I plucked, "God of the WATERS. You and your crew have been upsetting me for years now." I winked at Wendy, who was holding her mouth to stop the snickers.

"You, Smee! Bow before me!" I watched as he stretched forward, laying himself on the ground. "Now, PUNCH YOURSELF."

He hesitated.

"_DO IT!_"

He punched and slapped himself on the cheeks and head, glancing back at the ceiling as he tottered. "Done, Sir?"

"Hmm…am I done?" I bellowed. "Maybe you should also—"

"PETER, LOOK OUT!" Wendy screamed.

I took off, diving towards the island. Above me, Hook's sword had just missed my neck.

"Peter Pan." His snarl turned into a strange grin. "Knew it."

"Hook." I acknowledged, swinging at him with my dagger. Our blades connected, the power resonating up my arms. I dipped in the air, away from his next swing.

"New friend?" His chin jutted at Wendy.

Instead of answering, I lunged. He easily deflected my dagger. I feinted, spinning along the shaft of the sword until I was next to him, his haughty cologne choking the air.

Pressing the dagger against his side, I laughed. "Not someone you'll get to know, Hook."

He huffed, taking a step and swinging his sword in a wide arc. I kicked him, the force of it pushing him off the narrow rock. He fell into the dark water, the splash echoing.

"Cap'n!" Smee exclaimed, letting go of a kicking Tiger Lily. The freedom surprised her, and she fell headfirst into the water. The anchor snatched up bits of the island before falling in with her.

"Tiger Lily!" I shouted, diving in to save her, the bite of cold shocking me. The water was not so cold around Mermaid Lagoon.

I could barely see, using the descent of the anchor to guide me to her. I slid through the water, my arms propelling me. I pulled the rope, guiding the unconscious girl closer until I could hold her. _Fly_, I thought, and instantly was hovering to the surface. I flew to the exit of the eye, grunting at Wendy and taking off into the air.

She flew steadily behind me, watching the tiny dinghy appear out of the mouth with Smee at the paddles, a sopping Hook glaring at us as he strung out his hat.

Tiger Lily was shivering; her green skin a pale ash. I held her closer; hoping my body heat was enough until we made it to the camp.

I soared at my fastest, knowing the Chief and tribe would be worried. Zipping through the air, Tink held on the leather strap across my chest so she wouldn't be left behind.

I landed on campground within ten minutes, breathing hard and laying Tiger Lily in the grass. Elder women in tribal animal skins shuffled over, removing the rope around her torso and bringing her into a tepee.

The Chief lumbered over, booming, "Peter Pan."


	4. The Lost Boys

**Author's Note **Tinkerbelle is Zatanna. I figured the whole magic thing would work with that. Just so you know. Who's ready to meet the Lost Boys?

**Artemis's POV**

_2:24 PM, Never Land_

I was trying to follow him, I honestly was. He was just too fast, there was no way I could catch up with my baby flight, and he got farther and farther.

"Peter!" I yelled for the hundredth time, my voice hoarse.

He continued, flying over the side of a small mountain as a speck and disappearing altogether.

I flapped my arms, trying to propel myself. Fearless birds glided around me, unfazed by a flying human. They were marvelous colors: red, blues, and turquoises.

I clenched my teeth. _Peter! Did he really just _forget _that I was here? _Childish tears came to my eyes, but I blinked them back. I would need to find him. Following in the direction I had thought I saw him fly in, I knotted my damp dress skirt so it would be less bothersome and took a breath. The sky seemed oddly quiet once the flock had left. No one to hold my hand and drag me along.

…

Within a few minutes, I knew I was lost. The forest was so dense, and I had no idea which mountain he flew past. I flew in circles high in the sky, looking for any sign of a tribe. All I could see was the constant green of the tree line. I clenched my teeth together in frustration.

Choosing the largest tree I could see, I sat at its highest branch and pitied myself. My mother's face came to mind, crying for her lost daughter. How foolish it was to leave her. But then again, Michael sniffling talk of politics while he tried to fan himself appeared, and I knew I would not be happy with him. I gagged at the thought of bearing children with him. So unexciting, so bland. So…average, unextraordinary. Her mother was already disappointed in her, disappointed that her father had taught her to be such an immature girl. And now Peter was gone, and she would have to look for him. Something inside her quieted the tears, told her to quit the waterworks. And of course it was right, that was enough of the pity talk. I was in bloody _Never Land_!

I took flight, soaring near the tallest of the mountains, which were always covered in a veil of mist. The wind danced about my body, sending my skirt billowing like great sails and tossing my braid. My heart sang. I hadn't been quite so happy since my father had left. I danced with it, soaring straight up in circles. All worries seemed to ease off my shoulders and that was when I was hit with a stone, right in the head.

The pain made me gasp, everything went white, and I blacked out.

…

I woke to surging air, forcing my eyes wide open and creating the feeling of organs rushing up to places they didn't belong. My brain was too rattled, I couldn't remember how to fly. I fell into a large, leafy tree, its braches snagging on my dress but slowing my descent. I hit the ground awkwardly on my back, knocking all the air out of me. The ground was surprisingly soft—at least softer than ground should be. I looked at my savior, a large boy, about my age. He was holding me lightly—bridal style—as if I weighed a few pounds. He was quite handsome, I noticed. He glanced at me and looked into the trees above.

"It _is _a girl." He shouted. Dropping me inelegantly, other boys joined him, watching me shamelessly. There were approximately four, all dressed in animal furs.

One, dark-skinned and beautifully contrasting in eyes and hair, apologized profusely. "We thought you were a bird. I told Slightly to hit you."

Another one, auburn-haired and stubborn looking, held up a worn sling. "You were going to be tonight's dinner." He said, almost in a disappointed tone.

I stood in a huff, straightening my dirty dress. "Well, _excuse me _for not being able to provide for your hunger." I bit, my temper flaring. "How in the world do I look like a bird!?"

They backed up at my angry gesturing. "It was your dress. It looks like white wings from down here." The smallest of the group informed, a smile pulling at the edges of his mouth. I was about to speak to the handsome one, when I backpedaled and looked at him again. He was younger than I was, with black hair and bright, intelligent blue eyes, and a curve to his mouth.

"How old are you?" I asked him, momentarily forgetting the situation. He looked young, an old pang settled on my heart. I've always wanted siblings, some one to take care of.

He looked startled. "I don't know."

I analyzed him. "Maybe thirteen, possibly fourteen. Do you have a mother?"

"Uhm," he grunted, obviously uncomfortable with the attention. "No. None of us do."

"_I _had a mother," The one with the sling crossed his arms. "Way back when. I still remember her."

"Whatever Slightly."

"Shut ya' trap."

I was astounded by these boys' treatment of each other. Slightly then started a brawl with the muscular, handsome boy. They threw themselves into the mud, and the handsome one clearly had the strength and upper hand.

"I'm Tootles." The dark-skinned boy blurted, not disgruntled in the least by the fight.

"And I'm Nibs." The young boy's eyes widened a fraction. "How can you fly? Only Peter can fly."

"I'm Wendy." I glanced at him, "You know Peter?"

His chest puffed slightly, "I'm his favorite."

"We both know that's not true." The handsome one yelled, holding Slightly in a merciless headlock.

He glared at him. "You think _you're _the favorite?"

"Of course."

Tootles whispered to me, "I am the second-in-command, making me the favorite."

I suppressed a laugh, trying not to let his handsomeness go to my head. "You're the Lost Boys!" I exclaimed.

"Look, Tootles is whispering with a _girl._" Slightly said, tapping out his defeat and brushing the mud off him.

I whirled on him, gritting my teeth. "A girl that could have you calling for your mummy." And something inside me knew it too. I pressed my lips together, surprised by my lack of manners. My mother would have died right there.

The group burst into laughter, including Slightly. It was then I realized there was no need to be civilized with them, so uncivilized they were with each other and all they came across. I laughed right along with them.

…

"How do you fly, anyway?" Nibs questioned later, while we were playing by a small lake. "And how do you know Peter? And where did you come from?"

I laughed. "Well. I'm from London. Peter came into my room, looking for his shadow. From there, he took me to Never Land. And Tinkerbelle helped with the flying bit." I winked.

"So where's Peter now?" The muscular one, whose name was Curly, asked. He had black hair and blue eyes, and his brows were almost always sitting atop his eyes, and I became accustomed to his frustrated look.

I clenched my teeth, trying to take hold of my temper. "He saved Tiger Lily, and flew her to the Native Camp. I lost sight of him, and was hit with a rock." I looked pointedly at Slightly, who shrugged. "I've got good aim."

"Do you know where I can find the Native Camp? Peter was in the middle of giving me a tour." I explained to Nibs, his blue eyes widening.

"We can give you a tour!" He said, thrumming with excitement.

Tootles emerged beside me out of the lake. He was a fantastic swimmer. I had half-a-mind to believe he was part mermaid. He nodded, "We know the island just as well."

"Can you guys fly?" I asked, curious. It was when I saw Slightly's brow furrow and his jaw tighten that I realized it sounded like a taunt.

"Not without Tink. What, can't walk? Do you have polio of somethin'?"

Nibs kicked water at him. "Don't be such a stubborn ass. She was just asking, you nut."

"I don't trust her." He mumbled, his back turned. "We've never seen her before, and we know everyone on the island. Peter's never brought people before!"

I was slightly hurt.

Nibs bumped me with his shoulder. "Don't worry, he's just jealous Peter likes you."

I flushed. Did he mean…? No, no, he meant just as a friend.

"Let's start the tour!" Nibs yelled across the lake, startling Curly from playing with the turtles.

…

We had only walked for some ten minutes when Tootles halted us. Nibs took my arm and pulled me behind a large fern. The others crowded around, squeezing into a ball of man sweat.

Nibs parted the leaves closest to me and pointed, mouthing _quietly._

I looked through, and gasped. A large crocodile was passing by, quite a few kilometers away. It had to be some thirty feet long, and half as wide. Its large gray-green scales blended well with the forest.

When it was out of sight, Tootles whispered, "That's Croc. He must be making his way to Crocodile Creek."

"Well, looks like we can't show you that spot." Slightly said moodily, stretching his arms.

"That thing will snatch us right off the bank." Nibs explained.

Nodding, I said, "I see. Where will we go then?"

"How 'bout to the Native Camp?" Curly suggested bluntly.

"No!" I said, crossing my arms. I was still angry with Peter, and had no wish to see him.

"Have you met the mermaids?" Tootles asked.

"They are not very nice people." I said acidly.

"But they're so nice!" Nibs exclaimed.

"And pretty." Curly added.

I threw my hands up. Boys!

"Where do _you_ want to go?" Slightly growled, patience wearing thin.

"How about your hideout?"

They all made sounds of shock.

Slightly scoffed, "Um, no."

"Why?"

"We can't just let a stranger into the hideout without Peter's permission!" Nibs exclaimed as if it was as obvious as wolf in a herd of sheep.

"That's ridiculous." I asserted, jutting my chin. "What's the worst it could do?"

"Sorry, Wendy. But it's not going to happen."

I stamped my foot, which seems childish, but nothing seems so compared to the Lost Boys. "How about the pirates?"

"Woah! No way! Are you crazy?" Slightly trumpeted.

Tootles shook his head. "We can not just go to them."

"What are you expecting? A tea party?" Slightly added.

"They'll loot you, and beat you, and then serve you to the fishies." Curly explained. Slightly sealed it with a finger slice of the throat.

I raised an eyebrow. "Where do they stay?"

Tootles hesitated. "Cannibal cove, at the exit of Crocodile Creek."

"It's too dangerous for little girls. Don't go by yourself." Curly warned.

I huffed. "You're _such_ children! I'm the same age as you."

They took a pause to consider this, before being forgotten. Nibs blurted, "So do you want to go to the Native Camp?"

I sighed. "Which way?"

"Come, Miss Wendy. Follow the leader!" Nibs shouted extravagantly.

"_I'm_ the leader!" Slightly pushed Curly when he shoved his way in front.

"No!" Curly hissed. "I am the obvious leader! Get in the back you overgrown _monkey!_" He said the last like it was the worst insult he could think of.

A brawl began, involving lots of grunting and insults. Nibs easily moved to the front, and Tootles—the only gentleman of the group, it seems—let me take the spot in front of him.

"We just leave them?" I asked when we began moving.

"They will stop messing around eventually." Tootles replied easily.

…

We were making a curve through the forest, and Nibs and Tootles were arguing over the directions, while Curly and Slightly were shoving each other behind me.

"I swear, we're going the wrong way," Nibs complained, throwing his head back.

"No. I am sure this is the way." Tootles asserted.

"We're probably near the cove." I heard Nibs hiss in the leader's ear.

Tootles waved his hand. "We will get to the camp—we just have to find the landmarks."

The terrain had become muddier, with hidden rocks and roots to add to my fatigue.

I tripped over a large tree root. Just as I caught myself—I was falling to the left of the line—my hands slipped in the mud, and I slid through a bush of ferns. This would have been all well and fine if we didn't happen to be on a hill. Its steep incline kept me sliding. Trying to grab at a tree, the movement flipped me and I rolled even faster. Screaming, I grabbed at the shrubbery, which slapped at my face and body in the backlash.

Now I was falling dangerously fast, and my head was spinning and I couldn't tell which way was up and I just wanted it to stop, stop, _stop. _I rolled and rolled until the hill straightened out, and came to a full stop by a bank of water. I didn't dare sit up lest I lose my dinner. I moaned with my eyes tightly closed and waited for the world to stop moving.

When I could breathe, I sat up slowly and noted the damage. I had skinned my elbow, my dress was muddy, along with my hair, and my cheek stung. I touched a finger to it and came away with blood. So not too bad overall.

I was laying near an inlet of water, surrounded on all sides by trees and a strip of white beach. I could see a river slicing open the island and joining together with the bay. And just resting in the water a few kilometers away was the _Jolly Roger._

**Wally's POV**

_2:25 PM, Native Camp_

I greeted the Chief with a hard handshake, its pressure almost breaking my fingers.

"Hao, Chief Man-hunter," I bellowed to the large man. He was a head taller than me, with green skin, large brows, thick lips and red eyes. He loomed over his tribe, who were all various shades of green. Sometimes, in fits of rudeness, the Lost Boys called them the Martians.

"Hao, Peter Pan. I hear you have saved Tiger Lily once again. Thank you for this." He replied, his voice incredibly deep. He gestured over at the largest tent, painted in dyes.

I followed him in. A circle of the elders were sitting around a fire, they're skin almost ash colored in there age. They handed a pipe for me to smoke. I took a long drag and began a fit of coughing. They laughed.

"How is Tiger Lily?" I asked.

One of the men nodded, "She is doing well. We will have a celebration tonight, when she feels better. A thousand thanks to you, Peter Pan."

I grinned, "You shoulda' seen Hook. Kicked him right in the arse and he landed in the water. I hope that Crocodile will get him one day."

It was well known that the Crocodile, a thirty-foot long monster with which the creek was named after, had an enormous liking for Captain Hook, and went after him whenever it could. He never has eaten him, though we all hope he'll get him someday.

A few giggled, probably buzzed off the fumes.

Tinkerbelle sat on my shoulder looking extremely pleased with herself. "What's up?" I asked. She shook her head and continued smiling.

"Someone needs to take Hook down." The Chief muttered angrily into the fire. "One of these days…"

"Ah," I laughed. "Don't worry about it Chief. I'll take care of him someday. He's too dumb to cause any real harm."  
He looked up at me. "She told me he chained her to a ball and threw her in the ocean."

"Um…"

"Chief, I beg you not to worry about it today." An elder woman warbled, beads and stones tangling her neck. "Tonight is reserved for celebration. Young Peter Pan has brought Tiger Lily back to us from the brink of death."

"Yes, well." He agreed, "But this is an act of war. I suppose I will deal with it later."

"Tell us, young Peter." The old woman chortled.

"Tell you what?" I replied, sitting up.

"Tell us one of your never-ending stories. An adventure." The whole circle grunted in response, sitting up and waiting.

I grinned, taking a drag from the pipe they passed. "How about the time when I defeated Hook after taking a mermaid?"

…

It took some thirty minutes before I finished the story, because they always wanted to know some extra detail, how it felt, how it happened, what his expression was. I floated in the air, displaying the movements and making the sounds.

"Peter, you are a marvelous storyteller."

"Thank you, Running River." I replied to the woman. "You're a great audience."

"Tell us the story of how you saved Tiger Lily today!"

"Oh, that's easy." I laughed. "So, I was going to Skull Rock, and I told Wendy to—"

I jumped so high, my head hit the cloth ceiling of the teepee. "WENDY!"

"Peter?" The Chief inquired.

"Oh man! I've got to go!" I flew out the teepee, soaring fast into the sky. "I'll join your celebration later!" I called down.

Tinkerbelle smirked beside me. "You knew," I scolded, "And decided not to tell me."

She shrugged.

"Tink, we've got to split up. If you find her, sprinkle some dust and have her follow you. We'll meet up at the Native Camp."

She stomped in the air, her bells jingling. I was the only person who could understand her. "What?! No, she's so annoying."

"Tink," I warned.

She reluctantly surrendered and took off toward the Creek, while I flew in the opposite direction.

**Artemis's POV**

_2:56 PM, Cannibal Cove_

I stood, brushing off the mud. Sighing at my ruined dress, I waddled into the water, deciding it would be better if I just washed it off in this warm water than walk around like a muddy monster. Even my chemise underneath had gotten dirty. I quickly scrubbed the worst out of my hair before returning to land.

_The boys must be right up that hill, _I thought. I called out, "Tootles? Nibs!"

I climbed up the hill…and came sliding back into the sand of the beach. It was too muddy, the terrain too treacherous to go back up.

_Well_, I thought, _I can't just sit here. _I walked over the beach. I would climb when I saw flatter ground and try to find the Lost Boys, all while keeping away from the _Jolly Roger._

The ship swayed in the sea, its crew moving about like ants. I could hear their shout and orders from here.

I was at the mouth of Crocodile Creek when a small boat, a dinghy, sailed out.

"I'm sorry, Capt'n. I s-s-swear, I saw the Lost Boys climbing over the hills!"

"You're an idjit, Smee, but you're right, I heard them hollering. We'll have to wait for this blasted tide to—"

Hook and I stared at each other for several seconds. Then I turned tail and ran.


	5. The Jolly Roger

**Author's Note **Oh how I love writing villains. They're so…villainish. I hope I dropped enough hints for you to figure who it is. I do love to make their mentors their enemies. :)

**Artemis's POV**

_3:00 PM, Cannibal Cove_

I was tackled from behind, my head pushed into the sand. Smee was a _very_ fast man. He stood me up and held my arms while I struggled, spraying sand everywhere.

"Good job, Smee!" Hook bellowed excitedly. "That's the girl Peter was with!"

I fought him, straining around Smee's sailor strength. I froze at Hook's hook pressing into my flesh, just under my chin.

"You'll want to be good, girl." He growled. "Or I'll cut your pretty throat out. Tie her up."

**Zatanna's POV**

_3:00 PM, Cannibal Cove_

I did not like Wendy. I did not want her around the Lost Boys, or the Martians, or even Never Land, and I _certainly _did not want her around my Peter.

Saying this, I still had no wish to have her taken by Captain Hook and his thugs.

I had gone in the direction of Cannibal Cove, catching any gusts to push me farther. I was reluctant to get her, and I conveniently forgot to tell Peter she was last seen near the Misty Mountains. I caught a nice breeze and glided on it, following the curve of Crocodile Creek below. It was where the river met the cove that I caught sight of a small boat, and a person in white meeting the boat almost head-on. I saw Wendy stare at Hook for a few seconds, before taking off. Hook's right hand, Smee, ran after her on his orders, tackling her with almost inhuman speed.

I yelled, but the wind snatched my voice, and they wouldn't understand me anyway. Sometimes being a fairy was _really _annoying. I stared, horrified as she was tied up and thrown into the boat.

_Peter, _I thought, _I have to tell him. _I mustered all my energy and soared to our rendezvous, the Native Camp.

**Artemis's POV**

_3:02 PM, Cannibal Cove_

Rope was wounded around my hands and waist, extremely tight. I tested my arms. _No getting out of there_, I winced as it sliced into my wrists.

I was dumped in between them in the dinghy, with Hook watching my every move. I pouted and sat upright, trying to maintain as much dignity as Tiger Lily had. It was a lot more difficult than she made it look, the swells off balancing me.

We rounded the ship, and the crew climbed down ladders secured to the sides to stabilize the dinghy with ropes before hauling us up. As my view registered the deck of the _Jolly Roger_, the crew caught sight of me. There were catcalls and names and the kind of inappropriate manners that I would never have seen in London.

"Settle down, you scalawags!" Hook thundered, "Back to work, buckets of filth!"

Hook turned to me. "You've got to forgive the men. Haven't been around any girls in a while." He said with mock politeness.

I spat at him.

He looked at the spit by his boot, then back at me, his eyes angry and his lips upturned. "That's alright, love. Now you'll best be getting to my office. Smee, take her there and untie her."

I was led away to the back of the ship and to a large doorway. He pulled it open and let me step inside first. _What a gentleman_, I thought sarcastically. He quickly untied me and stood by the door, staring awkwardly at a bookshelf.

I glanced around, rubbing my wrists. There was a grand desk in the center, covered in papers, a human skull as a paperweight. Something caught my eye on the wall. Was that…there was a bat skeleton in a glass box. In fact, there were lots of bats: bat sketches, skeletons, a stuffed one laying on the table. I grimaced. An odd obsession. Maps also lined the walls, possibly decorative. A gold telescope leaned out an open window, facing the island. All sorts of pirate tools were sitting on shelves: compasses, globes, and an ancient cutlass blade—that I noted particularly.

Hook entered, closing the door softly behind him. Clearing his throat, he said, "Now, girl. What is your name?"

I pressed my lips together.

"I'll nip this in the bud right now." He muttered to Smee. Practically flying to me, he crowded my personal space, knocking me into the table. The globe fell off, and live bats flew out of a dark cellar in the corner. I screamed. "Tell me right now, girl, or I _will_ cut you." He snarled with his hook at my cheek.

"W—Wendy!" I exclaimed, trying and failing to back away from him. The desk was in my way. I felt scared and helpless.

"Ah. Thank you. Wendy—pretty name."

I glared at him.

"Where is Peter presently?" He asked, stepping away and wiping his hook with a handkerchief.

I sucked in a breath. So this was what he wanted. "I don't know."

He raised a brow. "You don't know. Were you not just with him?"

I shrugged. "He flew off."

"_Where?_"

"I. Don't. Know." Yes, he went to the Indian Camp. I had no idea where that was, and Hook certainly didn't need to know his location.

He turned from me. "You're getting on my nerves, Wendy dear." To Smee, "Tie her up again. We'll put her on the deck with the crew."

"Hook. I said I didn't know." I argued. Even I could hear the angry edge to my voice.

"That's alright dear, it's not what I wanted to know anyway. He obviously took the Alien princess back to the Camp. Do you think I'm an idiot?" He smiled in a very unkind way. He did not look like an idiot. He looked like he was a very powerful, very rich man who had nothing to lose. "Not another word from you or you can go out naked."

Suffice to say, I shut my mouth.

**Zatanna's POV**

_3:21 PM, Native Camp_

Oh no, oh no. He wasn't _here_.

_Well, he wouldn't be, _I thought, _I'm _really_ early. He's probably still searching the island._

I stood up, not wanting to wait on the totem pole for Peter. Maybe I could find him. I flew towards the Misty Mountains.

**Wally's POV**

_3:22 PM, Lost Boy hideout_

I stood at the top of our oak tree and put both hands to my mouth, calling out my trademark bird squawk. I was answered with a hog's call. I smiled, Nibs was flinging from tree to tree like a circus acrobat.

The other boys joined me at the base of the tree.

"Listen up," I called. "I've brought this girl here—"

"The blondie, right?" Slightly shouted, miffed.

My mouth gaped. "How do you—"

"We met her. But she slipped in a mud slide and we lost her."

"—so you lost her too." I sighed. "I saved Tiger Lily and forgot she was there."

They all paused.

"That's a bit cold," Curly taunted.

I sucked my teeth. "Not my fault! I just got her—then I lost track of what I was doing—saving Tiger Lily—point is, can you just help me out?"

"Of course. We were looking for her when we heard you call." Second-in-command Tootles explained. "She's been gone for almost a half-hour."

"Where'd she slide?" I asked.

Both Tootles and Nibs stiffened.

Nibs began, "That's the problem. We were already having trouble figuring out where we were going—"

"—and she was following, and suddenly she fell, and we could no longer see her. She was completely covered by the shrubbery." Tootles usually calm demeanor was muddled by worry.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "Alright, we'll split up into teams of three. I'll go by myself. If you find her, make sure you call."

I sprung into the air and soared over the mountain. Maybe I should go rendezvous with Tink. I swung in the direction of the Camp.

…

I had a second to pull up before the faerie hit me head-on, flying into my stomach hard enough to make me cough. I held her in my hand while she gasped for air. With a tinkling of urgent bells, she told me that Wendy was captured and taken aboard Hook's boat.

I didn't hesitate, and changed direction to Cannibal Cove.

**Artemis's POV**

_3:17 PM, the Jolly Roger's deck_

Before Smee came to tie me up, I wandered to the wall holding the cutlass. As soon as the door closed behind Hook, I said to Smee, "Um, I have to wring out my dress." I curse in my head for such a stupid request, but it was the best I could think on a second's notice. I pray that he not only takes the hint, but he's gentlemanly enough to turn away.

And he is. He goes as red as a cherry and turns his back while I made a great show of pulling my nightgown up and wringing the water from it, letting it hit the floorboards. While I do this, I reach up and carefully remove the cutlass from its platform and hold it behind me.

"Okay," I said, hoping he wouldn't notice its absence, "I'm done."

He removed rope from his pocket and motioned for me to put my hands together. Instead, I swing the sword in a wide arc, slicing open his shirt front and chest in a shallow, thin cut. He screamed in surprise.

I grabbed a chair and pushed it up against the doorknob. Men pounded the door, and Hook's angry whisper sliced through all the noise.

"You won't get away, poppet."

I ran to the windows, which covered a third of the back wall. Smee hobbled over to me, trying to grab my arms. I kicked him with a muttered "sorry"

and he went sprawling on the floor. I grabbed a large book and threw it at the window. The glass stayed intact. I glanced around the room for something else to hit the window with when the door broke apart, and a rush of men charged me.

I turned with the cutlass, almost daring the crew to come closer. A tall, burly one with a cannon chest grabbed my wrist and twisted, and the blade clanged to the floor. I pounded one last time at the window before I'm dragged onto the deck.

…

One of the pirates had a fistful of my hair, and it hurt so much that tears sprung to my eyes. They dumped me in the middle of the deck, circling me.

Hook stood in front. He flicked a piece of flint off his suit and murmured, "Poor Mr. Smee. That wasn't very kind of you." He leaned over and said loudly in my ear, "My true question, Miss Wendy, is where the Lost Boys hideout is located."

This has gotten the whole crew's attention, and I am not glad for it. They all stared hard at me, waiting to here the answer.

I swallowed loudly. I wished I could stop my voice from shaking as I replied, "That, Hook, I do not know."

"Is that so?"

I nodded. "I just got here. P-Peter was showing me the island when we found you with Tiger Lily." I glanced at a pirate cleaning his nails with a dagger.

"And how do I know you're not lying, my dear? You just tried to escape, injuring my first mate in the process, and breaking my beautiful oak door in." He bared his teeth. They were straight and white, not at all what I was expecting.

Shrugging, I said, "You'll have to trust me, sir."

The whole crew paused, and then burst out laughing, making me jump. The laughter died down, and Hook smiled.

"Get her on the plank."

**Wally's POV**

_3:28 PM, Cannibal Cove_

I flew over the _Jolly Roger_, hiding in the clouds. The scene below created an angry feeling that rolls in my stomach.

I can see a little white dot being pushed by a crowd out onto the plank. I knew I had to time this right, but I let my gut take control. It's what I usually did. I went into a bird dive, Tink following close behind.

The sun was on my back as I floated by the main sail, and I knew the crew could see my shadow clearly if they just turned around.

I birdcalled, my loudest and belchiest. "It's Peter!" Someone yelled.

At this point, Wendy was crouching in the middle of the plank—clutching the wood for dear life—while the crew charged me. I sliced through the sail with my dagger and flew trough.

Too late, Hook realizes what's happening. He's pushed back in the rush of his men and roared, "GRAB THE GIRL!"

Wendy crawled away from the men's hands, to the end of the plank. She balances unsteadily and holds up her hands.

Smart girl.

I soared in and snatched her wrists and straighten, trying to get as far away as I could before they would start to load the cannons.

"LOAD THE CANNONS!" Hook yelled.

Crap.

I lifted Wendy higher so she could reach up and clutch my waist. She was shaking, but when I looked at her she had a triumphant smile on her face, glaring at the ship.

I flew in the direction of the mermaids, hoping to throw them off. I circled at the tree line and glided farther inland, toward the mountains to the hideout. It took a while because she was starting to get heavy.

At the Hideout's Tree I birdcalled, long and loud so that the Lost Boys would hear and come back. I dropped her at the base of our tree and floated down, rubbing my arms. "You're heavier than you look."

She slugged me on the arm and smiled. "Thanks. For the rescue." Her head tilted up as she studied the large tree. "Is this the Hideout? It's a tree house?"

Gripping her wrist, I dragged her and jumped into what seemed like a pile of banana leaves. She gasped as we crashed through a hole in the ground, traveling in complete darkness for a few seconds before landing in more banana leaves to cushion the fall.

"This," I gestured at the large hollow, "is the hideout."

She gasped. "Amazing!"

The main room was the biggest, branching out into many different alcoves, some used for bedrooms, others for storage. It was messy, but we had no mother to clean. So I asked,

"How are your cleaning skills?"

**Artemis's POV**

_4:00 PM, Lost Boy hideout _

"My _what?_" I turned on him.

"Your—"

"—WEEEEEENNNDY!" Interrupted him, and through the hole in the ceiling fell four boys, all lying ungracefully over one another on the wood floor.

"Oh, it's great that you survived!"

"I thought you were a goner."

"Please forgive us—"

"QUIET!" Peter shouted over their comments, shutting them all up in a matter of seconds. "Lost Boys, in formation!"

I stared in awe as the fur-clad teenagers lined up to the right of me, standing at attention.

Peter paced in front of them with the gait of a commander. "Now, we've got a new member of the crew. Her name's Wendy, she's gonna be our mother."

"W—What?" I demanded.

"Yay! Wendy that's great!" The youngest boy exclaimed. _Nibs is his name_, I remembered.

They all broke formation and started chatting animatedly with me, exempting Curly, who stood silently to the side, looking miffed. _Except he always looks like that—it's not personal_, I thought. Slightly, the red head, was less than excited.

"We don't need a mother!" He growled. "What's the point of having her around? What can she do?"

Peter looked at a loss. "Um…"

"I can tell stories," I blurted.

Five pairs of eyebrows shot up.

"I'm really good at it, too. I used to baby-sit for my neighbor's kids. They loved my stories."

Peter shooed at the boys. "Sit down everyone. I want to here a story."

They sat on the floor and brought feather pillows from there rooms, and Tootles pulled up a chair for me.

I took a breath. "Once upon a time…"


	6. The Natives

**Author's Note **When the Native Dance seen comes up, I suggest listening to watch?v=goNmiTwWLH8 because it really lets you get into the feel of the celebration.

**Wally's POV**

_4:48 PM, Lost Boy hideout_

I was ensnared in Wendy's tale of a knight and his mighty steed, off to save a beautiful damsel who was trapped in dark mage's castle. The knight was just about to save her, but the mage attacked.

She was flinging fake flames at us, and speaking excitedly. "…The hero screamed, but everyone had underestimated the princess. She flung up her dress, which saved her from being burnt. Running at the mage like an avenging angel, dressed in the flames of her dress, she struck him with her fist, and the knight dealt the final blow while the mage was unconscious."

Wendy sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, suddenly monotone. "And the knight married the princess, and they lived happily ever after. The end."

I blinked. "Impressive."

"So that's it? That's how it ends?" Slightly asked, returning to his stubborn state of mind. "Happily ever after?"

"Yup." Wendy nodded. "It's how they always end."

"Not in my tales," I grinned.

She shrugged.

"What are we going to do now? I'm bored." The youngest of us, Nibs, whined.

"The Natives are having a celebration in my honor. For saving Tiger Lily." I reminded them. "Tonight, maybe in a half hour?"

Wendy brightened and clapped her hands. "That's great! I never got to meet Tiger Lily personally."

I grinned. "Then it's decided."

…

We left some twenty minutes later, using Tink's pixie dust to fly us there. I was feeling great, with the anticipation of a delicious Native dinner. The Boys and Wendy cruised across the sky, following the beat of the drums. It sounded faintly like a heartbeat.

A large bonfire was lit at the hearth, in the center of the camp. Two chairs were set up—one occupied by Chief Manhunter—and a chorus of drummers circled wide around the circle. All the natives were dancing, jumping in excitement.

I cawed like a rooster, alerting them to our presence. Everyone cheered wildly, the fire giving their green skin an orange glow.

Wendy gasped beside me, whispering, "They're all _green_."

"Of course," I said, walking to the Chief, who stood.

"Hao, Peter." He nodded to the group. I grinned as he reached behind his seat and pulled out a headdress, crowned with colorful feathers and yarn. "For you, the savior of Princess Tiger Lily."

I stood straight as he placed it on my head, my chest swelling. "Hao. Thanks, Chief."

"Let us celebrate!" He called, then translated into his native tongue. Everyone cheered and called out, smiling and dancing.

The beat of the drums picked up, and I flew around, bouncing around while the headdress jostled.

Tiger Lily appeared out of the crowd, dancing and twisting herself to the beat, her long auburn braid flying. I smiled, dancing my way toward her.

**Artemis's POV**

_5:16 PM, Native Camp_

I was dancing to the Native drumming, trying to resist the urge to go wild. That wouldn't be proper. I was with the Lost Boys, who were quite the example of going wild. They were howling and bouncing about, swinging their fur hats in the air. The green-skinned women loved them.

I was in awe at the people, who all had varying degrees of green skin. It was like from a fairytale. The were quite beautiful in a way, but none as pretty as Tiger Lily.

I recognized her right away. Not just from seeing her in Skull Rock, but in the way the people parted for her as she danced, looking at her with affection and admiration.

She wore her tawny hair in a braid, decorated with wild flowers and bird feathers. She had a short dress of animal fur with fringe at the cuffs and skirt. It was elaborately decorated with a leather belt at her waist, and turquoise jewelry on her neck and wrists; indigo moccasins decked her feet.

I watched with growing disdain as Peter danced his way over to her, and with twin movement, they spun toward each other, smiling.

They swayed to the music in sequence, and leaned together ever so slightly, affectionately rubbing noses.

A sharp stab of mixed emotions—anger, animosity, irritation, and resentment—cut through me, rolling in my stomach. _What was this feeling? _Suddenly my legs were striding toward them of their own accord, my mind racing with one thought: _this can't happen, this can't happen, this can't happen. _I was halfway across the field of dancers when I saw her face tip sideways, and Peter's eyes widen as she leaned once more into him. I broke into a run, the feeling heightening to almost physical pain.

I tripped on the skirt of my nightgown, falling into the arms of a young Native man, his skin the color of mint leaves. He smiled kindly, but I simply pitched away, trying to see what was happening.

A flailing couple had crashed into Peter, sending the three of them sprawling while sparing Tiger Lily. I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, the pure relief overwhelming. Tiger Lily looked dejected and glum, her face falling. This made me particularly triumphant—it was clear proof that she hadn't been able to kiss him.

"Peter, are you alright?" I asked when I made my way over, holding a hand out for him to take. He took it and stood, brushing himself off and laughing with the drunken couple.

"Hello, there. I saw you in the cave."

I tensed, trying to dismiss all expression from my face as I turned to look at the pretty green girl and said, "Hi. You must be Tiger Lily."

She nodded, her lips stretching in a pretty smile. "You helped save me. Thank you. What is your name?"

"Wendy. Wendy Darling."

"Come celebrate, Wendy." She took my hands and began to dance with me. Shocked, I stood as stiff as driftwood. "That's not how you dance," she laughed.

"I—I just—" I didn't picture her being so nice and gentle. More of an evil she-demon trying to steal Peter. I swallowed. I didn't realized how fond I had become of him.

"Let the drum beat lead you," she suggested, and detached herself. Tiger Lily swayed her hips and arms, leaving my mouth gaping.

Peter joined us, leaning backward and forward and slapping his hand over his mouth while emitting calls, his headdress flying. It was an action popular among the Natives; it created a beat to flow with the drums. I tried it myself. It was quite stress relieving, and I began to jump around, letting the drums flow into my soul.

Tiger Lily took Peter's hand, and before I could react, took mine as well. We were a circle of three, and we frolicked together, laughing and singing.

The Lost Boys joined in, and soon the whole village had joined into a large dancing circle, the Chief smiling from his seat.

My face was hurting by the end of the celebration. It had started with Peter's grin, which was highly contagious, and Tiger Lily's laughing, and then I couldn't help but laugh with them, at the joy, the fun of the occasion, the unity that the village held. I was almost disappointed when the drummers took a break to eat.

I had just finished eating a peculiar Native snack when Peter called me.

"Wendy," he whispered, gesturing me over.

"Yes?" I asked in the same tone. He was being so quiet; he was even hiding behind a tree. My breath quickened. "What are you doing back there?"

"Come with me." He took my hand and floated, waiting for me to join him before cruising below the tree line, disappearing from the village.

"Where are we going, Peter?" I asked, my heart skipping. We were all alone.

He looked back at me and grinned. "To see my favorite thing about Never Land."

I inhaled. His eyes were alight with happiness, akin to a child's at Christmas.

We arrived at a white sand beach, and I glanced around. He liked the beach? Yes, it was beautiful, but at this time of night you couldn't see the blue of the ocean; it looked like black ink rolling against the land. It smelled of salt and the sand was soft beneath my bare feet. Was that what he liked about it?

He chuckled, and I flushed when I realized he was watching me. "Look up, Wendy."

I complied and gasped. The sky was alight with hues of purple, blue, and black; I recognized a color mixture of pansy petals, indigo, orchid purple, and navy. There must have been a million stars, all competing in glow, with a large white moon that bested all of them. "How _beautiful_!"

He flew over, smiling. "You like it?"

I turned to him. "It's gorgeous! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Of course not. They're no stars in London." He was staring at me strangely.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" I asked, self-consciously analyzing my face with my fingers.

He laughed again, staring back at the sky. "No, you don't."

After a few moments of silence and studying the sky, I blurted, "What were you doing with Tiger Lily?"

"Huh?" He looked startled. "What do you mean?"

"At—at the dance." I tugged at my braid. "What were you doing?"

He stared at me as if it should be obvious. "Dancing."

Flustered, I explained, already regretting my decision to ask. "No—no. I mean, after…you were dancing, and then—you know." I shrugged.

He continued to stare, his eyes wide and incredibly green.

I blushed; glad the night would make it undetectable. "Peter…do you know what a kiss is?"

He shook his head. I couldn't help but gaze at his lips, which looked soft. "What's a kiss?"

"Well," I breathed, "it's a… an exchange, between a boy and girl."

He raised his eyebrow. "Like a trade?"

_This is absurd_, I thought.I shook my head, realized I was subconsciously leaning toward him, and took a step away. "Never mind."

He caught my arm, "Tell me! I can't stand when someone starts and doesn't finishes."

Pausing, I finished, "It's when a boy and a girl touch lips."

His eyes fell to my mouth, and my face grew hot. "Have you ever kissed before?"

His hand felt warm on my arm and my heart was hammering. "No. Never."

There was a large pause.

"Do you want to kiss?"

I broke free, feeling embarrassed. "Of course not! That's between people who really like each other." I averted my eyes from his innocent gaze, hoping my temptation wasn't obvious.

"Hmm. So you say that's what Tiger Lily was going to do? She must really like me then."

"I can't imagine why." I muttered. "Do you feel the same?"

"I like her." He stated simply. "So she was really going to kiss me?"

I nodded, feeling some regret.

"How do you know? What's a kiss like?"

"I don't know, I told you, I've never been kissed. And she was leaning in to do it, that's how I know."

"So you lean in, like this?" He proceeded to lean very close to me, and I unconsciously closed my eyes. When I opened them, our noses were touching and he was staring into my eyes. "Right?" His breath tickled my mouth.

I moved my lips to shape the words when the moment was interrupted by an inhuman shrieking noise, high above us. We both looked up to see a cannonball hurtling straight toward us.

**Wally's POV**

_9:34 PM, Native Camp Beach_

Any curiosity disappeared in a rush of adrenaline. I pulled Wendy up and flew out of the cannon's path, which slammed into the beach, shaking the earth. The sand softened its blow, but it ultimately created a crater.

I unsheathed my dagger. "Hook," I snarled. "Right when we were about to kiss."

"We were not—" Wendy started, then paused, clasping my arm, all embarrassment gone from her expression. "Be careful, Peter."

I nodded before soaring into the air, ordering her to get back to the camp. I could see the ship in the distance, almost disguised by the dark of the night. It let out another cannonball, the boom of it obstructing the silence.

This one careened toward me, and I easily dodged. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wendy was flying to the Native Camp, her white dress easily targeted. "Be careful, Wendy!" I yelled.

She saluted and I grinned. _Now to business,_ I thought, turning to the _Jolly Roger. _

…

"Get the boy!" Hook yelled from the deck, pointing at me. He unsheathed his sword and swung wildly.

The crew responded quickly, some throwing things to knock me out of the sky. I swooped around the ship, taunting them.

I birdcalled, shouting, "What's the matter, Hook? Don't got good aim?"

I saw him point to something on the boat, ordering things in a low voice.

I dipped low and cut a sail, laughing as they scrambled for me.

It was then that a loud ring shattered the night, accompanied by pain. I tumbled through the air, landing harshly on the deck. Hook's expensive boots sounded on the boards, stopping in front of me. He knelt, his face close as he presented a gun. "I, for one, believe I have exceptional aim."

I glared as my vision fogged, his features becoming distorted. My hand came away from my shoulder with red liquid, and I knew it would be painful to move. "Where'd the gun come from?" I asked calmly.

"I've always had it. I re-discovered it recently when your pretty friend visited. The girl upset my room, and it was unbelievably dust-covered." He explained in a precise tone, very nonchalant.

I spat on his shoes, glaring.

He rolled me onto my back and grabbed my dagger, flipping it in his hand. "I'd like an audience." He murmured. He stood and stepped away, shoving my face away with his sole. I grunted at the impact. "Tie him to the mast, boys."

I was gathered and tied, a pirate holding my neck as they wrapped the thick rope around me. It put strain on my injured shoulder, and I bit my lips to keep from calling out. I watched as Hook whispered something to Smee before the latter departed beneath the deck.

Hook scrutinized me, his face full of satisfaction. "What do you say, Peter? Do you think your Natives will trade you for little Wendy?"

My eyes widened as realization hit me. "Wendy had nothing to do with this!"

"Yes, she does. It became quite personal when she cut my first mate and broke my door down, I'll have you know. I despise any friends of the great Peter Pan, and I _despise loose ends_." He snarled, his hook at my temple.

Smee returned, carrying a cage covered with a cloth.

Hook pulled off the drape with his hooked arm and opened the door with the other. He coaxed something onto his arm and removed it from the cage. A large ugly bat hung upside down on his arm, looking unhappy with the light.

I reared my head back, trying to stay as far away from the repulsive creature as I could. Its ears surged from its small head like black horns, its large brown eyes situated beneath them. Its leathery wings hid most of its body, but spindly skeleton arms poked out just beneath the surface.

"This," he said with something akin to affection, "is a Spectacled Flying Fox, an endangered bat breed. It truly is spectacled, as you can see by the discoloration around its eyes compared to the rest of its body."

"How…revolting." I replied. "Its face looks like a dog's."

He frowned and moved the bat back, as if my insults would hurt it. "Yes, well, many cannot see the beauty in such misunderstood creatures."

"Well, quite a fitting companion for you. What's the fellow's name? Mrs. Hook?"

"Taunt all you want, Peter. She's carrying your death message." He grinned as the smile slid from my face. He attached a leather carrier and placed my dagger in it. "Smee, take my words down."

Smee ran to gather a pen and quill, and some paper.

Hook rattled off words as Smee quickly wrote them down, before rolling the parchment and stuffing it in the carrier. Hook whispered something into the bat's ear and let it free.

I desperately looked on while the animal soared in the direction of the Native Camp.


	7. The Battle

**Author's Note **This chapter's pretty short, but the next one is going to pick up, so don't fret.

**Artemis's POV**

_9:56 PM, Native Camp_

"The _Jolly Roger_ shot at us!" I yelled, flying into the village.

This was greeted with nonchalance, especially from the Lost Boys.

"That's nothing new." Red-haired Slightly quipped with a shrug.

"Yes, but he went off alone."

"Still, nothing new." He repeated.

I landed in front of him, miffed. "What if he's captured? You think he can take on that whole ship alone?"

"He's done it before, Wendy." Young Nibs replied gently.

"Yeah, we've been fighting Hook since forever." Slightly crossed his arms. "Just cause you showed up doesn't mean much has changed. He's never been caught."

I flushed in anger. "Alright, then. But don't you want to send someone to check if he's okay?"

"Wendy, he's _fine_." Slightly argued.

"What is the matter?" Chief Manhunter asked, walking with an unmistakable aura of power.

"Peter's gone to fight Hook," I explained quickly, "I'm worried."

He was expressionless as he replied, "I'm sure he is alright. Peter regularly fights Hook, and he always manages to beat him."

I twisted the skirt of my dress. "I guess so…" I murmured, staring out into the sea, where the _Jolly Roger_ must be sitting, cloaked in darkness.

Out of the corner of my eye came a rush of blackness, and I cried out. The unidentifiable figure hit the nearest tree and landed gracefully on a branch, hanging upside down.

"What the hell is that?" Slightly asked, readying his sling at it.

I put a hand on his arm to stop him. Swallowing, I grit my teeth. "A bat."

"A bat?" Nibs echoed, staring at the creature.

"It must be from Hook," I said, flying into the tree. The bat was extremely large and not at all pleasant to look at, but my eyes locked on a leather satchel tied around its body. I reached to remove it, and with a shriek, the bat unfolded itself and shot downward, leaving the said satchel in my surprised hands. It landed on another tree, probably awaiting a reply.

I floated to the ground and opened it up. With a gasp, my hand gripped the hilt of Peter's dagger, and I held it before everyone.

Short Nibs came forward and looked into the bag, removing a note. He read aloud, "We've got Peter aboard the ship, tied and unconscious. I realize that the Natives admire him very much, and regard him as the hero of Never Land. I am willing to trade him for the girl, Wendy. Deposit her at the shore of Crocodile Creek, where a dinghy will be waiting. Sincerely, Captain Hook."

"Well," Slightly growled, grabbing his bow and arrow, "he's quite sure of himself."

An immature part of me wanted to yell, _ha, I knew it! _But I repressed it. "We've got to trade."

"What? Don't be stupid, Wendy." Slightly chastised, incredibly forward as usual. "That's a trick trade."

I jabbed him in the chest with my finger. "Don't you think I know that? But it's the right thing to do. I'm just a stranger; this is _Peter Pan _we're talking about!"

Nibs placed a hand on my shoulder, saying, "Wendy, calm down. This isn't a one option situation."

I took slowing breaths, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Hook has been a bothersome since my tribe has began," Chief Manhunter stood. "I believe this is the time to act and end him. I believe this man needs to face the hand of judgment for his crimes."

The natives whooped and hollered, stomping the ground.

"We must attack." He finished.

An idea began to form in mind, the kind of battle strategy I did not know I possessed.

I thundered over the noise of the crowd, "We must have the element of surprise! The Jolly Roger can easily defeat us from the safety of their ship, with their cannons firing. So I'll go to Crocodile Creek—"

Tootles silver eyes widened. "Wendy, that is most unwise—"

"—but I'm going armed." I finished, glaring at the Lost Boys.

"I agree with Ms. Wendy's idea," Chief Manhunter nodded. "She should lead the ambush."

I flushed. "You can all fly under the cover of night. As long as Tink is willing to lend some dust." I add, looking at the bright pixie, who was currently crying on Curly's shoulders. She nodded wholeheartedly. "Next, we need help from a few of Peter's admirers. Tootles, you're the best swimmer. Can you get them?"

"I'll try." He replied, determination setting his jaw.

I nodded. "So, I'll need a bow and quiver of arrows."

…

I met the dinghy some twenty minutes later. Slightly was holding my bow and arrows for the battle, but I had Peter's dagger at my hip, stuck into my knickers. I remembered the look on the Lost Boys faces when I chose my weapon. I'm not sure why, but I felt a strange familial connection to armament. I knew with a foreign confidence that I could use it, and use it well.

I quietly sat in the boat, not answering any of the men's fake pleasantries.

They didn't tie me up. That would be their mistake, and I was glad for it. I had a layer of clothes on under my nightgown, and I didn't want them to know.

I had to restrain myself from looking about; I was itching to see if the tribe are following.

It took them ten minutes to finally near the Jolly Roger, and there was a heavy mist over the ocean that made it hard to see. They halted the paddling and called up at the crew.

We were tugged aboard after some rope tying and handling, and I was hauled onto my feet and thrown on deck. I stood, gazing past Hook's triumphant grin and locking eyes with Peter, who shouts, "WENDY! You shouldn't have come, you idiot! Now they're gonna kill us both!" His shoulder was red with blood, and it fuels my rage.

"That," I said, raising an eyebrow to glare at Hook. "will be difficult to manage, I assure you."

Hook's smile didn't waver. "My dear—"

"Enough!" I interrupted, and Hook recoiled slightly. "_NOW!_"

**Wally's POV**

_10:35 PM, Jolly Roger_

Incredulous, I stared at Wendy as she shouted roughly at Hook. _What in the world-?  
_I could only gape as chaos descended on the ship. Green-skinned natives—all decked in war paint—shot down from the sky. They carried weapons and roared war cries.

Hook pulled out his old gun and shot one, and he fell onto the deck with a scream_. _The crew were busy fighting off blazing tomahawks and spears, and I saw a few on both sides go down.

Next came the Lost Boys. Slightly was in full-swing, shooting arrow after arrow without looking. I saw an arrow slice through the belt of a pirate, and his pants fall as he's running. I laughed as he tumbles. Nibs was performing acrobatic feats on the mast, cutting them and swinging on the ropes. He high-kicked a crewman, before jabbing him in the throat with his knuckles. Curly was hurling barrels and destroying the riggings with his bare hands, letting loose animal noises.

I watched as he hauled a pirate and threw him into the water. The poor man was thrown back up, beaten to a pulp and scratched across the face. I was confused until I heard yet another splash and up crawls a mermaid. It's Diana, the black-haired-blue-eyed leader of the mermaids, hauling herself up on a mast rope. I knew that mermaids can last some ten minutes without being in water, and she makes the most of it. While the others climb up, she glided eerily along the deck floor with her arms, spider-like. She dragged a crewmen down and pummeled them, biting and scratching.

Even more amazing is Wendy, who appears behind me. The clean face I saw minutes ago is replaced with red war paint, which blotch her eyes and streak her chin and cheeks. Her dirty gown was replaced in favor of native battle gear and her hair was in a low ponytail, instead of its braid. She carried a bow and arrow, and it looked like she knew how to use it.

"Wendy?" I mumbled, unsure.

Her lips broke into a small smile. "Peter. Glad you're alright." She touches my shoulder, not quite pawing the bullet wound. "Well, maybe not…TINK!" She shouted. Tinkerbelle swooped down, her golden glow shining brighter with happiness. She kisses me on the nose.

"Hey, Tink," I said with a laugh.

"Tinkerbelle, do you think you could heal Peter?" Wendy inquired.

Tink nodded, raining the dust down on me. Pixie dust has exceptional healing qualities.

"No pain." I observed, rolling my shoulder.

"Good," Wendy mutters right by my ear. She pulled a dagger out of her native skirt and sliced the ropes holding me apart. She handed me the knife; it was my own.

"You seem…"

"What?"

"Confident." I professed. "It's nice. Strangely fitting, for some reason."

"Oh—" She began, but a charging pirate distracted me.

"Wendy!" I exclaimed, readying forward.

I didn't get the chance. Wendy spun around, flying into the air with wicked speed and notching an arrow. It hit the man in the head with its blunt edge, knocking him out.

"Are you the same person?" I asked, awed. I flipped my dagger and observed the crowd, looking for someone in particular. There he was, fighting off Chief Manhunter with a sword on the captain deck.

Hook.

"I'm going after Hook." I explained to the two girls before rushing out to the captain deck.

I note the crew's flaws. They're badly outnumbered and close to defeat. There was a pirate who was face first in a barrel, his legs swinging wildly. Someone opened a door, and now there were bats everywhere—on the masts, the ropes, in Tiger Lily's hair, who was trying desperately to get it out of. Tinkerbelle is socking Smee in the nose repeatedly, and Curly had just climbed aboard a giant soaking wet wolf—how he got it, I didn't know.

I block these things out as I rush Hook, who has his back turned. I kick him in the back, hard, sending him flying onto his knees. His hat was knocked off. He whorled around and growled at me. Chief Manhunter readied his spear.

"No," I shouted, "he's mine, Chief."

The green-skinned man nodded reluctantly and joined the fight on the main deck.

"Bad choice, _Peter_," Hook spat, "you're gonna need the help."

I laughed, launching up a few feet. "Somehow, I really don't think I'm going to need help getting rid of scum like you."

He unsheathed his sword with one hand, readying into a stance.

I gestured for him to make his move. With an eye twitch, he launched, swinging the blade precisely. I blocked with my shorter weapon.

I knew that longer swords took longer time to swing and return to a ready stance, so I used it to my advantage. He swung and I stepped out of range, then lunged. He had a difficult time parrying, but he managed. I stepped back and he attacked. I twirled to get under his arm, but he slashed out with his hook, and it caught me on my bare shoulder. A flare of pain made me cry out, but I manage to deflect another swipe.

He had a bead of sweat running down his nose, and I suppressed a grin. I leaped forward, and he moved to block, but at the last second I somersaulted into the air and slash him, right on the forehead. He's momentarily surprised at the spray of red—it's a shallow cut—and I punched him in the nose.

Dazed, he reeled back, and I kicked him in the chest. His hooked arm blocked my foot, however, and he threw me off balance by shoving me away.

I staggered, my back hitting the deck. Hook grinned maniacally and advanced, swinging his sword so wildly that I barely scraped by, using my meager dagger to defend myself. He cornered me at a rail and thrust his blade at my stomach. A bold _clang _echoed as it met my own blade, but I was just strong enough to change the direction of his power before I gave out. Hook's force sent the sword breaking through the wet deck floorboards, just an inch from my hip.

His hook met my throat, and his other hand dug into my freshly cut shoulder, making me groan. "Looks like I've got you, Pan." His scummy breath fouls the air and made me gag, which is difficult to do with metal pressed against your Adam's apple.

"You're nothing but a lily-livered sea bass, Hook." I spat, hitting him on the nose.

An animal noise began to emit from his throat and he growls, "I've had enough of you children _spitting_ on me." He removed his sword from the wood and raised it to strike.

With no warning, an arrow punctured his raised hand, and he screamed. I stared, eyes wide, as a fountain of blood spurted from the wound and he dropped the sword. I flew into the air, nauseated at the site. I happened to cut off his hand a few years back, and sometimes I could still see the dead appendage when I closed my eyes.

Hook gripped his arm, staring at the arrow in disbelief. I turned to see Wendy standing at the opposite side of the ship, hands still drawn at the bow. She had managed to shoot him through the insane amount of people and animals rioting and hit him straight in the hand.

Now Hook was also staring at her, his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in pure fury. Uh-oh. Flinching, he broke the shaft just before the injury and threw it on the floor. "You're dead, girl." He growled quietly. Somehow, the silence was more terrifying than if he'd been yelling.

"I don't think so." I shouted, and head butted him at thirty-five miles an hour.

He fell back with an _oomf, _clutching at his stomach. I landed on him, my dagger at his nose. "That's enough, Hook." I growled. "It's time to end this feud. Once and for all."

I wasn't really sure what I was about to do, but I felt my arm raise the dagger and grip it harder. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart in my ears. With a breath I hadn't realized I been holding, I swung it forward toward Hook's dauntless face.

That was when it happened, and I was blinded.

A bright light flickered between the blade and hook, glowing bright as a star. Startled, I tumbled away, my back hitting the mast. Hook crawled backward, away from the shining light. The Jolly Roger was silent; no one could fight in the wake of the peaceful brilliance.

It grew large—larger and larger until it encased the ship in its gold. "What is this?" I muttered, touching a finger to the now golden mast.

_Wally? Artemis? Are you there? _A sweet feminine voice called out.


	8. The End

**Author's Note **We've made it to the end. It's a bit short. Character sheet at the bottom.

**Wally's POV**

_11:26 PM, Jolly Roger deck_

_Wally? Artemis? Are you there? _A sweet feminine voice called out.

The names created a painful pang in my chest, and my head darted around to the voice. It was not just me who heard it, but everyone was glancing around for the owner.

_I can feel your minds. They are very faint. Can you hear me? It's me, M'gann._

"M'gann?" I wondered aloud.

_Oh! I heard you, Wally. Are you all right? Where's Artemis?  
_Was she talking to me? I tested, "Artemis? W—Who?"

_You probably don't remember. Look for the girl with the long blonde hair. _

My eyes immediately fell on Wendy. She looked at me, confused.

"Um, who are you?" She said aloud, looking nervous if not determined.

_Arty! _She shrieked, making everyone throw their hands over their ears. _Thank goodness! I'm so glad you found each other, if you hadn't…Well, we can talk about it later._

"Ma'am? My name is Peter." I announced. "I don't know Wally."

_Hmm. Peter, eh? Alright, but I can tell your Wally. You've got the same cognitive signals. _

If she were standing here, I would have given her the most confused eyebrow-raise ever. "Thanks?"

_I'm so glad I finally figured out how to get through the mind block. Listen to me Wally. And Artemis. That's your names, and I'm going to try and pull you out from there. Think about your lives—your real lives. As teenage superheroes under the Justice League. _She demanded urgently, the words echoing in my mind. It was making it hard to think about anything but the resonations.

_Justice League? _I thought. _My name is Wally? _I turned to look at Wendy. She was staring at the golden deck, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Wendy…" I said uncertainly.

She glanced at me, eyes unsure. "Peter…Wally."

There was something about this girl, this tough, beautiful girl, saying that name—something about her made it register within me, and some kind of explosion went off in my head. Its echoes made my hair stand on end.

My mind collapsed inward, and what felt like a film was removed from my foggy brain.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, biting down on my lip. I examined the ship with renewed eyes. The eyes of Wally West.

**Artemis's POV**

_11:28 PM, Jolly Roger deck_

"Wally!" I shouted, just as the final percussions of the brain implosion faded. I ran to him, just as he ran at me. He got there faster—he was speeding. We crashed and ended up as a tangle of limbs on the floor. He was cupping my cheeks and kissing my forehead and my heart was singing with happiness and I was trying to hold back tears. We made it! We made it together!

"I know. I know." He kept whispering, and I realized I'd been saying it out loud.

_Oh, you guys are okay! _M'gann squealed, her voice interrupting our moment.

"Who was with us this time?" I whispered, grinning. Our foreheads were together; I couldn't look away from those green eyes.

"I don't know." He whispered back, face locked on mine. "Should we check?"

I closed my eyes. "Yeah. Sure."

We helped each other stand as the whole crew and tribe, the lost boys and the mermaids, stared.

"Look! Hook—he's Batman!" I exclaimed, my finger darting at him. "He looks pretty good without the mask."

"W—what?" Batman asked, his gaze guarded and confused. He was on the floor, holding his punctured hand. But he didn't seem to be in pain.

_Remember, these are not the real people—just characters in the story filled in with those you know in reality, _M'gann reminded.

"So how do we get home?" I asked.

_I'm reaching for you now. Hold on, you may feel a painful tug. _

"Great," Wally muttered, but he was still grinning at me. His face became momentarily solemn. "You know what I'm gonna miss? Flying."

I snorted. "Yeah, me too. That was my first taste of a superpower. At least you have super speed."

He knocked his shoulder against mine. "_You_ don't need a superpower to be awesome."

That warmed me to the bone. I clutched his hand as there was a painful jerk and everything faded into a starless night.

…

…

I awoke in the hospital ward of Mount Justice, just like last time. Like last time, Wally was a few feet away, tucked into his own cot, asleep.

Should I wake him? I'd feel kind of bad, but there was no one around and I wanted to talk.

"Wally," I whispered. "_Wally…_" I hissed, louder this time.

His eyes twitched, then opened. They focused on me. "Hey there."

"Hey yourself. Sorry I woke you; I just wanted to…talk." It sounded a bit lame, and I ended up trailing.

He turned on his side, smiling at me. "So…Peter Pan."

I sighed with the memory. "Flying was nice."

He got out of the bed with ease, considering we weren't hooked to any wires. I opened the covers and he lay down beside me, our fingers tangling.

We stared at each other a few minutes in silence. I was in the process of memorizing every freckle on his face when he chuckled.

"What?"  
"I don't know if you remember—no, I _know _you remember. You were trying to tell me what a kiss was."

I felt a warm blush creep up my neck. "Well, erm, uh, you know. I was Wendy, and you were Mr. Innocent-Little-Peter-Pan."

He smiled. "So would you've kissed me?"

"Oh, I wanted to." I mumbled.

His smile grew wider. "Then we'll have to make up for it."

I mock-frowned. "Yeah? And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Like this," And he proceeded to give me one of those great, tingle-all-the-way-to-your-toes kisses that left me breathless.

**Character List**

Peter Pan – Wally

Wendy Darling – Artemis

Tinkerbelle - Zatanna

Hook – Batman

Smee – The Flash

Tiger Lily – Miss Martian

Chief Manhunter – Martian Manhunter

Ms. Darling – Artemis's Mother

Lost Boys:

Nibs – Robin

Tootles – Aqualad

Slightly – Red Arrow

Curly – Superboy

Mermaids:

Diana – Wonderwoman

Jade – Cheshire

Dinah – Black Canary

Raquel - Rocket


End file.
